Tale
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Ini cerita tentang dongeng, kemampuan sihir ajaib dan cinta. Di desa tersebut, ada dua kasta yang membagi desa. Kasta pertama adalah kasta yang memiliki kemampuan sihir untuk melindungi desa, dan kasta kedua adalah kasta yang dikucilkan, tapi dengan tujuan agar aman dari perang. Naruto termasuk kelompok kasta pertama dan Sakura termasuk kelompok kedua.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

 _Dahulu kala, seekor kelinci bertemu dengan sang penyihir yang tersingkirkan dari desa. Sang kelinci bertanya, "Kenapa penyihir hebat sepertimu berada dihutan seperti ini?" Dan sang penyirir menjawab, "Para penduduk desa mengusirku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di hutan ini. Kau mau menemaniku?"_

 _Kelinci tersebut terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum. "Buat saja desamu sendiri, bagaimana?" Sang penyihir menyetujuinya, karena itulah hutan tersebut dibentuk menjadi sebuah desa yang ajaib. Kelinci yang semula tidak dihargai di hutan menjadi dihormati. Penyihir yang disingkirkan menjadi populer. Semua orang menghormati kelinci dan penyihir._

 _Kemudian, terbentuklah sistem dua kasta penduduk di desa tersebut. Kasta pertama adalah orang-orang yang dihormati seperti kelinci dan penyihir, kasta kedua disingkirkan seperti kelinci dan penyihir dimasa lalu. Setiap orang di desa tersebut memiliki kekuatan ajaib dan dibimbingi oleh seekor naga kecil, agar kasta pertama tidak berbuat jahat dan diturunkan menjadi kasta kedua, dan kasta kedua bisa menjadi kasta pertama._

"Itulah asal mula desa kita, yang disebut sebagai desa Ryuu(naga)," cerita Kushina kepada Naruto, anaknya yang masih berumur delapan tahun.

"Lalu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara membedakan kasta pertama dan kedua," kata Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum, "Kalau sudah besar nanti kau akan tahu. Sekarang tidur, besok masih harus melatih kekuatan ajaibmu."

Naruto terdiam ketika ibunya menarik selimutnya sampai leher. Ia memandang ibunya dengan raut wajah penasaran, "Ibu, kita termasuk kasta berapa?"

"Pertama, sayang. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Aku belum mau tidur," bantah Naruto, "Kalau sekarang kita berada dikasta pertama, lalu siapakah orang-orang yang berada dikasta kedua?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawab Kushina ambigu.

-X-

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian..._

"Ahh!" lelaki berumur delapan belas tahun itu menarik napas panjang. Seharian ini ia sudah berlatih untuk mengasah kekuatannya. Itu menyenangkan, kecuali rasa lelah yang melanda dirinya sesudah latihan.

Naga kecil berwarna oranye yang berada dibahunya ikut menghembuskan napas. Masalahnya, naga bernama Okai itu harus ikut serta dalam latihan Naruto.

"Okai, latihan hari ini berat sekali ya?" tukas Naruto. Ia memberikan jari telunjuknya agar dielus naga tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggumam kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah berjalan-jalan di desaku sendiri," gumam Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat, Okai?"

"Engg..."

Lalu, Naruto mulai menjelajah desa, kebagian pemukiman penduduk dengan rumah-rumah kecil dan sederhana. Mungkin, ini yang dimaksud dengan kasta kedua. Suasananya benar-benar berbeda dengan lingkungan kehidupan Naruto sendiri.

Dan saat diperjalanannya melihat-lihat itulah, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan panjang sebahu. Gadis itu menggunakan kaus dan rok menjuntai hingga lutut.

Entah bagaimana... langsung menarik perhatiannya.

" _Sumimasen,_ " Naruto memanggil gadis itu dengan santun, lalu memberikan senyum seramah mungkin, "Boleh berkenalan denganmu?"

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan sedikit kaget, melihat penampilan Naruto membuat gadis itu otomatis mundur menjauhi lelaki itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. "Jangan dekati aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau... berasal dari kasta pertama, kan?" tanya gadis itu ragu.

Naruto mengangguk. Sejak dulu ia selalu berkata jujur, dan tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, bukan?

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kasta kedua, sebentar pun jangan," kata gadis itu lirih, "Nanti kau bisa terkena masalah."

"Ta... tapi..."

Kemudian, Okai terbang mendekati naga milik gadis itu, keduanya seperti berbincang.

"Naga milik kita saja bisa akur," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka naga dan tidak terbatas oleh kasta," ucap gadis itu, tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Oke, aku tidak tahu apa salahnya jika berbeda kasta. Kupikir semua manusia itu ada untuk saling berhubungan, berinteraksi satu sama lain," kata Naruto.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, "Dasar... kau ini bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehidupan, apa sih yang diajarkan kepada anak-anak kasta pertama?"

"Mengendalikan kekuatan, mungkin?"

"Hahaha," gadis itu tertawa tanpa humor. "Permisi."

Lalu, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

-X-

"Ayah," Naruto duduk disebelah ayahnya, Minato. "Um, kenapa kita tidak bisa berhubungan dengan penduduk kasta kedua? Kenapa harus ada jarak diantara keduanya?"

Minato tersenyum. "Usiamu... delapan belas. Sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu."

Naruto menarik napas, bersiap untuk mendengar cerita ayahnya, "Ibumu pasti sudah sering bercerita padamu tentang sejarah desa Ryuu kita ini."

"Iya."

"Kelinci dan penyihir sama-sama pernah terasingkan dimasa lalu. Kasta kedua juga terasingkan di desa ini. Mereka memiliki kesamaan, kan?" ujar Minato.

Kemudian, Kushina duduk disamping Naruto, membuat lelaki itu diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Jadi, kasta pertama bukanlah kelompok kasta yang memilki kekuasaan, tapi justru pasukan yang melindungi desa... karena dianugerahi kemampuan oleh penyihir."

"Berarti tugas kita menjaga kasta kedua?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya," sahut Minato, "Tetapi tidak adanya komunikasi antara kasta pertama dan kedua membuat semua saling salah paham."

"Boleh kutanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran, "Sekarang... kelinci dan penyihir sudah tiada, kan?"

"Hm..., setelah perang pertama berakhir, penyihir dan kelinci menghilang. Meninggalkan sebuah surat agar membagi desa menjadi dua kasta dan meninggalkan para naga," cerita Minato. "Menarik, kan?"

Naruto tertawa.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Kushina berharap tidak akan terjadi perang kembali. Walau ia menyadari bahwa hubungan antar desa tidak pernah akur dari tahun ke tahun. Bahkan setelah belasan tahun perang terakhir.

Ia hanya tidak ingin Naruto mengalami bahaya sama seperti masa kecilnya.

-X-

 _Ketika terjadi perang antar desa lain, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan sang penyihir. Karena setiap desa yang menyerangnya sudah memiliki lebih banyak penyihir dari pada desa yang dibuatnya._

 _Ia menyesal, mengapa perang bisa terjadi, padahal yang diinginkannya adalah desa yang tentram?_

 _Kelinci berkata, "Bagilah dua kelompok dalam desa. Kelompok yang harus menjaga desa dengan kemampuan sihirmu, dan kelompok sederhana yang tentram. Tapi, cepat atau lambat pasti terasa perbedaan yang besar antara dua kelompok, seolah kelompok yang memiliki kemampuan sihir itu memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi."_

 _Penyihir terdiam, "Tetapi itu masih lebih baik daripada orang-orang yang dikucilkan seperti kita itu mati karena perang."_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Baiklah, setelah perang berakhir, kita buat desa kita menjadi seperti itu, lalu awasi diam-diam. Kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan penduduk desa sebelum memang ada hal penting, kita tidak boleh mereka bergantung pada kita seperti perang pertama ini," tukas sang penyihir._

 _Kelinci mengangguk. " akan kubuat surat perjanjiannya._

-X-

Hm... _to be continued..._

Mau bilang apa, ya? Nggak komen deh ._. hanya saja, ini fict Fantasy pertamaku, jadi semoga memuaskan ^^ Silahkan tinggalkan pendapat tentang fict ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, terima kasih telah membaca ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

 _"Kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada desa dan tidak dapat dikendalikan, segera cari kami dengan teropong dan cermin ini," kata sang penyihir. "Aku mengetahui sesuatu, kalau perang hampir tidak bisa dihindari."_

 _Sang perdana menteri, Minato yang masih berusia dua puluhan itu menganggukan kepala. "Akan kulaksanakan."_

 _"Cari kami dengan seorang dari kasta pertama, dan seorang kasta kedua. Jangan bertindak seolah kau berkuasa, tetaplah rendah hati. Ingat itu." kata sang penyihir lagi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan desa bersama sang kelinci._

-X-

"Ini... surat perang." Minato memandang surat tersebut dengan tatapan suram. Ia baru saja mendapatkannya melalui seekor merpati yang mengirimkan pesan padanya. "Padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada negara tersebut untuk berdamai saja."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," ringis Kushina. Perempuan itu sebelumnya tidak tinggal di desa Ryuu. Ia masuk kedalam desa Ryuu dalam usia belasan tahun karena perang menghancurkan desanya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku sudah memperketat pengawasan, menjaga setiap sisi desa dengan pelindung yang dibuat dari kasta pertama," jawab Minato. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan cukup. Negara Kiriku adalah negara yang kuat, dalam sihir maupun senjata."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengevakuasi desa?" tanya Kushina, "Agar banyak yang selamat seperti harapan dari sang penyihir dan kelinci."

Minato terdiam sesaat. "Ya. Kalau kita memang tidak memiliki harapan lagi sedikitpun untuk bertahan. Apa gunanya kita melatih kasta pertama jika pada akhirnya kita akan lari?"

Kemudian, pintu ruangan pusat desa diketuk halus. Hanya sesaat, karena berikutnya, dua orang lelaki yang selama ini menjadi andalan Minato dalam mengambil keputusan-Jiraiya dan Kakashi-melangkah masuk.

"Kami sudah mengawasi dari teropong jarak jauh sang penyihir," ucap Kakashi. "Pasukan Kiriku sedang menuju kesini."

"Persiapkan semua penjagaan. Suruh Naruto juga," kata Minato tegas.

Kushina mendelik, "Kalau Naruto dalam bahaya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Jangan lupakan kalau dia sudah berlatih keras demi perlindungan," kata Minato. "Percayalah padanya. Ia pasti bisa menahan serangan perang."

"Ya, ya. Anak itu bisa diandalkan," ujar Jiraiya, "Aku sudah mengajarinya sihir pelindung untuk mengantisipasi bahaya apapun."

"Lihat?" Minato tersenyum, menepuk puncak kepala Kushina dengan lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

-X-

" _Domo,_ Naruto."

"Ahh!" Naruto berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak terlalu keras karena segera ditahan oleh naga kecil miliknya. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Desa kita akan perang. Kau harus melakukan penjagaan. Ikutlah denganku." Kakashi berbicara dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Naruto mendengus. Mau perang? Kok ekspresinya biasa saja seperti sudah sering mengalaminya?

"Ini darurat," kata Kakashi lagi. "Ayahmu yang memerintahkanmu."

Naruto mendengus. Padahal ia sedang makan. Ia masih lapar. Tapi ia tetap mengiyakan ucapan Kakashi, karena ini titah sang Ayah. Lalu, Kakashi menggumamkan suatu mantera sihir sehingga mereka berdua langsung berteleportasi menuju pintu gerbang utama desa.

"Membuat penjagaan. Tapi disana sudah ada pelindung," ujar Naruto, menunjuk sebuah pelindung berwarna putih yang nyaris bening seperti kaca. "Tampaknya... rapuh."

"Karena itu cepatlah. Buat lagi. Kemampuan pelindungmu paling baik diantara yang lainnya," kata Kakashi. " _Yosh,_ aku pergi dulu, masih banyak yang harus kuperiksa."

Naruto mengangguk lagi, kemudian memperkuat pelindung itu dengan sihirnya.

-X-

 _Ini benar-benar gila,_ pikir Minato. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika perang ini lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Ia mengira jika dengan pelindung dan menyerang pasukan yang menyerang desa, semua akan berhasil. Tapi pasukan musuh sangat banyak. Mantera pelindung Naruto yang sudah paling terkuat di desa tidaklah bertahan lama. Hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit.

 _Sang penyihir dan sang kelinci harus ditemukan. Ini benar-benar sudah terdesak,_ batin Minato.

Kemudian, ia segera meminta seluruh anggota kasta pertama melakukan perlindungan desa, sekaligus mengevaluasi penduduk kasta kedua secepat mungkin.

Ia menatap Kushina, yang sedang memandangnya dengan cemas. Minato tersenyum. "Kau benar, kita harus evakuasi. Pertahanan desa tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah. Dan anak kita. Carilah Naruto, ada sebuah tugas yang harus dilaksanakannya."

"Tugas apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Mencari sang penyihir dan kelinci, sesuai titahnya dulu," jawab Minato. "Ia pasti bisa."

Kushina tampak kurang setuju akan tugas yang bisa membahayakan anaknya itu, tetapi ia mempercayai kata-kata Minato. Naruto pasti bisa.

Jadi, ia menganggukan kepala, lalu pergi. Mencari Naruto.

Dan Minato hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman.

-X-

Ketika pelindung yang sudah cukup kuat diserang, tiba-tiba Kushina menemui Naruto yang sedang menjaga desa. Ia terlihat panik.

"Naruto... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku harus melindungi desa. Itu kan, gunanya seorang dari kasta pertama?"

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan. Sekali, dua kali, dan berturut-turut terdengar. Kushina segera menyebutkan mantera sihir sebagai pelindung dirinya dan Naruto, sehingga ketika ledakan itu menembus pelindung desa, mereka berdua aman.

Dan, sempat-sempatnya Naruto membuat pelindung seperti yang dilakukan ibunya untuk orang-orang sekitarnya.

Ledakan besar berikutnya membuat bangunan desa mulai runtuh, orang-orang berlarian kesana-kemari. Kushina memegang wajah Naruto sejenak. "Pergilah kepada ayahmu, tanyakan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jaga dirimu."

Naruto menatap orang-orang dari kasta pertama mencoba menyelamatkan orang-orang dengan kasta kedua, mengiring mereka ketempat aman. "Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Aku harus menyelamatkan yang lainnya, cepatlah!" seru Kushina, lalu menghilang.

Naruto sendiri segera mengucapkan mantera sihirnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada diruangan ayahnya. Minato mengenakan mantelnya, menatap Naruto. "Syukurlah kau disini."

"Ibu bilang kalau aku harus bertemu denganmu," kata Naruto dengan heran.

"Begini," Minato mendekati salah satu dinding yang ada diruangannya, mengucap sihir sesaat lalu mendorong dinding itu. Dinding itu terdorong masuk kedalam, kemudian tergeser kesamping. Minato mengambil cermin yang ada disana, memberikannya kepada Naruto. "Gunakan ini untuk mencari sang penyihir dan sang kelinci."

"Bukankah itu hanya dongeng?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu kenyataan. Kalau tidak, negara kita tidak memiliki sihir," jawab Minato. Suara dentuman yang teramat keras kembali terdengar dari luar. "Oh ya, segera pinta Kakashi teropongnya juga untuk memudahkan mencarinya, bilang kalau ini perintah khusus dari ayah. Kau bisa memakai itu juga."

"Ayah..."

"Dan bawalah seorang kasta kedua bersamamu, agar sang penyihir dan kelinci percaya padamu."

" _Ha'i._ "

Minato tersenyum. "Aku mempercayaimu kalau kau bisa. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan kepercayaanku itu. Aku masih harus membantu desa."

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Kemudian, Minato segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan langsung menghadapi musuh yang mulai menyerang.

Naruto menatap cermin yang ada ditangannya, mencoba manfaat cermin bulat berpinggir warna keemasan tersebut. "Kakashi ada dimana?" Begitu saja, lalu cermin itu menunjukkan dimana lokasi Kakashi. Ia tersenyum.

 _Ada ditimur desa, baiklah, aku akan kesana,_ batin Naruto.

Dengan sihirnya, ia sudah sampai ditimur desa.

-X-

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura namanya, sedang memasak saat itu. Ketika ia mendengar dentuman ledakkan yang teramat keras, ia langsung tidak dapat berpikir kecuali menghampiri ibunya yang berada di ruang tengah. "Ibu."

"Sakura?" ibunya menatapnya cemas, "Ayo segera pergi dari sini. Ini sebuah tanda akan perang!"

"Apaa?"

Ketika ia dan ibunya keluar rumah, Sakura sudah melihat orang berlalu lalang dengan gelisah, sementara orang-orang yang selama ini berada dikasta pertama sibuk mengiring dan meminta mereka untuk pergi kebagian pusat desa dan berlindung disana.

"Ayo, Sakura. Jangan sampai kau celaka karena perang ini!"

-X-

Dengan mudah Naruto meminta teropong tersebut dari Kakashi. Ia baru saja berangkat, tapi teringat ucapan ayahnya yang terakhir.

 _"Dan bawalah seorang kasta kedua bersamamu."_

Siapa yang harus ia bawa? Kasta pertama dan kasta kedua saja selama ini tidak pernah saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Kemudian, Okai~naga miliknya~ yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik jaketnya keluar merayapi pundaknya, bergumam pelan.

Dan ia bisa mengerti maksud naga tersebut karena telah sekian lama bersama.

Okai memintanya untuk menemui gadis berambut merah muda yang dulu ditemuinya. Kalau diingat-ingat, memang hanya gadis itu yang ia pernah temui dari sekian banyak kasta kedua. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia menemukan gadis itu didalam kondisi kacau seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ledakan melayang diudara, mengarah kearahnya. Untung Naruto tidak memikirkannya sambil melamun sehingga ia masih sempat untuk menghindari serangan itu. Sayangnya, serangan itu mengenai salah satu rumah penduduk dan membuatnya terbakar.

"Hoi, Naruto! Jangan gunakan sihir untuk mengalihkannya!" seru seseorang temannya yang sering berlatih bersamanya, lalu kembali sibuk.

Kakashi bilang, kalau teropong itu hanya menunjukkan tempat yang kita tanya. Sedangkan cermin itu menunjukkan seseorang yang dicarinya. Mungkin ia bisa mencari gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan cerminnya.

Tetapi, ketika ia bertanya kepada cermin tersebut, banyak sekali orang dengan rambut merah muda yang ditunjukkannya, dan ia hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Kakashi!" panggil Naruto. "Kasta kedua... kemana mereka dibawa pergi?"

"Mereka dibawa kepusat desa, menuju lorong bawah tanah yang sudah dibuat sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," jawab Kakashi tanpa menoleh. Kemudian, lelaki itu meluncurkan seragan lagi kepada musuh yang mulai berani memasuki desa.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Kalau gadis itu pintar, pastilah gadis itu berada disana. Tidak ada salahnya untuk ke pusat desa dan mencarinya disana.

-X-

 _To Be Continued_ :)

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua dichapter sebelumnya, padahal chapter sebelumnya sangat pendek. Ini mungkin sedikit lebih panjang, hehehe. Maaf ya, author tidak terbiasa menulis panjang-panjang sekaligus kecuali sedang berniat banget :3

Cerita ini sama sekali tidak memiliki ide dasar, yang kupikirkan hanya tentang sihir yang kusukai dan sesuatu masalah dalam sihir tersebut. Dan, jadinya begini, deh. Hahaha xD Bahkan aku sendiri nggak nyangka kalau masukin banyak _scene_ MinaKushi di dua chapter ini. Perjalanan tentang NaruSaku mencari sang penyihir dan kelinci berada dichapter depan *spoiler*

Oh ya, satu lagi. Walau ini tentang sihir, tapi mungkin nggak akan ada kata-kata _magical words_ nya kayak Harry Potter. Karena aku tidak bisa menciptakan kata-kata aneh (?) tapi aku akan sebisa mungkin menceritakan tentang efek sihir-sihir tersebut *halah*

Hm, okedeh ^^ Terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, semoga memuaskan yo :D sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya !


End file.
